koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Okehazama
The Battle of Okehazama (桶狭間の戦い) is Nobunaga's infamous battle where he destroys the Imagawa army in one decisive battle. It shows the strategic workings of Nobunaga by using a very small force against the comparatively massive Imagawa army. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, it is a three-way battle including the Imagawa, Oda, and Tokugawa. Both latter clans fight for independence, and the player, if using Hanzō, may use the ninja path leading into the Imagawa main camp. Masamune also interrupts the battle during his story. In order to convince Ieyasu to defect to the Oda, players have to defeat Tadakatsu. The battle is shown via cutscene in the second game. It returns in the Xtreme Legends expansion as part of Toshie, Katsuie, and Yoshimoto's story. In the Oda scenario, Hideyoshi leaves the field to find a path to ambush the Imagawa main camp, while Nobunaga lulls Yoshimoto's forces into a false sense of security and slowly build up reinforcements. Once the garrisons are taken off the Imagawa, Yoshimoto sends out his second wave, effectively thinning out his forces. But if anyone tries to take the Nakajima garrison, the ambush will be spotted and ruined. Eventually, Hideyoshi reappears with some few peasants, and together they ride down a slope and attack the enemy commander. In the Imagawa version, Nobunaga has not yet arrived and the Imagawa forces easily overpower the Oda forces. Early on, Katsuie and Toshiie spring an ambush on the Imagawa camp and Marune and Washizu garrison must be taken in order for future events to happen. Once both garrisons have been taken and Morishige and Hidetoshi have been slain, Nobunaga will appear and attack the Imagawa main camp. In the middle of this, Ieyasu and the Tokugawa will defect and decide to advance on Marune and Washizu garrisons, and then advance on the Imagawa camp as well. Once Ieyasu is taken out, his army retreats. When Nobunaga has been defeated, Koroku will appear on the mountains; defeating him will trigger a mission to defeat Hideyoshi. When Hideyoshi is defeated, the road to the Imagawa main camp is blocked and the remaining Oda forces are being pushed further back. Nobunaga is at his main camp, but Katsuie, Toshiie and Hideyoshi reappear to protect their lord. Once they are defeated, Nobunaga will die. In Samurai Warriors 3, the battle remains relatively same except after Nobunaga's ambush succeeds, Yoshimoto tries to flee away from the field, and also in some scenarios Nagamasa and the Azai aid the Oda. Only the Oda side is available, with it serving as the first stage of all Oda characters who had a story in the original title. In Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden, Noh, Toshiie, and Katsuie get Okehazama as the first stage of their respective stories, with slight differences between each battle. Exclusive to the expansion, the Imagawa perspective is also available with a hypothetical twist where Yoshimoto finds Masamune Date and Muneshige Tachibana who use their armies to support him against the Oda. Samurai Warriors 4 has Okehazama played from the eyes of Oda and Tokugawa. In the Tokugawa scenario, after the Oda ambush the Imagawa camp, Ieyasu tries his best to head back to his superior's camp, only to arrive too late. With Yoshimoto dead, the Tokugawa must rescue the surviving Imagawa retainers. Warriors Orochi It's debut in the series is in the Wu story in Warriors Orochi 2. After beating back insurmountable odds at Itsukushima, against Lu Bu's army, the Wu army finally decides to advance. While doing so, the Date army are camped at Okehazama and a portion of the Wei army are already there. The objective is to survive the Date's heavy assault and capture the northwest garrison to take control of the Date cavalry. The player needs to defeat Keiji to do so, then seize the date garrisons and subdue Sima Yi to impress him, and finally overwhelm Masamune in Odaka Castle to finish the stage. After Wu's victory, Xu Zhu and Pang De joins them. In Warriors Orochi 4, the first objective comes for Fa Zheng along with Yukimura and Garcia rescuing Liu Bei's forces from Nobunaga's rampage which was led by Jin forces and accompanying him and Perseus to the escape point. When they arrived at the escape pont, Liu Bei shocked in fear that No and Ranmaru appreared, all they have to do is to defeat them. The second objective comes for Athena, who was focused on defending their alliance main camp while Ina, Zhang Liao, Yukimura, Li Dian and Yue Jin are pursuing Lu Bu and Demon armies. In side story Bao Sanniang and Masanori are seeking the Ghost's Seven Mysteries while Motochika come as their enemies first and later he joined them to solve it together. Kessen Okehazama is the major battle that concludes chapter 2 in Kessen III. After dealing with his family and other enemies in Owari, Nobunaga's forces are faced with Yoshimoto's massive army along their border. Though facing the opposing odds, the young leader merely naps after judging the consequences of fighting or surrendering. During the night before they ride out to battle, Tokichiro introduces the weather-reading girl, Yoshino, to his master. She foresees a rain storm the following day, which Nobunaga uses to his advantage whilst planning. On the map, the ally army is split into two forces. One side protects the ally camp in the east, facing the onslaught of Motoyasu, Tadakatsu, and other fierce Imagawa generals. Nobunaga and Yoshino are stationed in the west, a forested and mountain path that opens more opportunities for their march as it rains on the field. In essence, the general plan of the battle is to have the three eastern units take a sturdy defense while Nobunaga's formation moves through the mountains. The shorter time limit and the necessary condition of protecting the ally camp are the main reasons for this strategy. Once an enemy unit in the east is defeated, the downpour will begin and Nobunaga can discreetly move his army through the forested area. Yoshimoto laments at the rain and separates himself from his army to have a reprieve from the battle. To have the ambush succeed, Nobunaga must defeat Yasumoto Asahina, the enemy general who sees them in the mountain path. Preventing his speedy report to Yoshimoto can ensure that the ambush will work. He retreats quickly from the mountains, so it's ideal to stop him before he crosses into the main field. If he is defeated in time, players may choose to end the conflict quickly by surprising and dispatching the enemy commander. If the enemy general reports his sighting, Yoshimoto and his three closest generals will be alerted to Nobunaga's position and will stand firm together, making it harder to end the conflict. If players defeat Sessai Taigen, he will join Nobunaga's forces after the battle. He can be routed by either the eastern or western fronts as moving to defeat him will not spoil the ambush. Historical Information Gallery Okehazama-concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors concept Okehazama 2.JPG|Samurai Warriors 3 stage image Okehazama.jpg|Warriors 2 Orochi stage image Category:Samurai Warriors Battles